


under the stars

by chkayous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkayous/pseuds/chkayous
Summary: Riko knows. You-chan likes Chika-chan. Chika-chan likes You-chan. And Riko knows that unlike a fairytale yuri manga, the stars that cross their fates isn't real. So instead, Riko decides to become that star.





	under the stars

Riko knows.  
She can see it on You-chan's face. When her cheeks turn pink, when she turns her face away a little bit awkwardly, when she sometimes isn't focusing on their conversation, when in class she turns to the other side a little too often.

She always does those things when she's around Chika-chan. It took Riko not too long to figure out that You likes Chika. All those yuri manga Riko reads didn't give her nothing. But unlike those mangas, real life and fate doesn't set you up with people you want to be with. Especially not with people as dense as Chika-chan. For all Riko knew, Chika probably didn't know whether she liked You or not.

But Riko knew it could work. Because even Chika-chan has shown signs. "You-chan's the coolest! She keeps saving me because I'm such a disaster, ehehe~" or "You-chan is a person I admire so much! In fact, I was the most happiest person when You-chan joined Aqours so easily. It made me tear up, you know" were things Chika had told Riko so many times. It could work.

Riko got her confirmation one day when Chika and her were walking back home from school. "You know, Riko-chan," she started that day "being a school Idol is maybe the only thing I'm good at. One of the main reasons I want to be the best at it is so that one day, even I can help out You-chan when she needs it. She's always helping me with all the things she's good at, and I want to be just as important to her as she is to me" she giggled as she skipped home. In Riko's head that time she could only think about how Chika was already that important person to You.

The next day, Riko couldn't take it anymore. During lunch break, when everyone else was busy being occupied, Riko went down to the school pool, where You always was during break.

"You-chan" she called out as she went to sit next to her "I need you to be honest with me now"  
"Ah, Riko-chan. Wait, honest? Where's that coming from?" asked You  
"You-chan, I've had enough. You like Chika-chan, don't you?" pressed Riko  
"Like..as in?"  
"Like like. As in, love"  


Her blue eyes immediately glistens. Her cheeks turn red as she opens her lips to take in a shallow breath.

Her reaction was enough confirmation for Riko  
"I- I- uhh.. maybe?" said You, not looking at Riko's face  


"That's what I thought. You-chan, shouldn't you do something about that? Why hide your feelings? This happened last time when I went to the piano competition and you know how that went."

"You-chan," the redhead reaches out to You's hand and firmly grasps it "it might be worth a shot, you know" Riko says, while smiling endearingly  
"You think so?" mumbles You  


At that reply, the one thought that flashed through Riko's head was that You looked extremely adorable.

"Go for it, You-chan. I'm always supporting you and Chika-chan. It's the least I can do for how much you both have done for me"

—————————————  
Now that giving You the little push was done, that evening, Riko decided to give Chika the little push.  


The sun had just set. On some days, if Chika managed to finish her homework (Riko was never lazy, like Chika. She always finished her homework), the two of them, sometimes with Shiitake and Prelude, would go down to the beach and sit there for hours, talking about the randomest things and laughing over the silliest things. Riko thought maybe she could use that time on the beach to try give Chika her little push.

Today, though, when Riko checked on her balcony, Chika's room lights were off. Thinking that was obviously weird since Chika never went to bed on time, Riko wondered if she had gone to the beach without her.

So Riko headed down to cross the road to the beach. Before she could, however, she noticed two silhouettes on the beach.

Chika-chan... And You-chan

Riko wondered whether You was making her move. A wave of pride rushed through her, like a mama bear. Unintentionally, she moved near the beach, but stayed out of their sight. This wasn't a moment to interrupt, it was too important for both of them.  
"...that's why, that's why I-" Riko heard the gingerhead say

"I really like you, You-chan"

_'Huh?' _Riko thought '_When did Chika-chan-'_

Riko watched as You jumped over to hug Chika. Riko could sense the tears in her eyes. Heck, Riko could sense the tears in her own eyes.

Riko wanted to rush and hug the two of them, and congratulate them, but Riko thought it was best they had this moment to themselves. So she turned around to walk back, when-

"Riko-chan?" she heard Chika's voice calling out to her

"Riko-cha~an!!" Riko turned around at You's voice "Come here!!" You grinned.

You and Chika were sitting close to each other on their knees. Riko couldn't help but smile.

"Congrats, you two" she beamed at them. Riko was genuinely happy for them. 

"Ah, Riko-cha~an, but" started the mikan-girl "The two of us really think our 'us' doesn't work without you, Riko-chan" giggled Chika

"That's right, Riko-chan. If it wasn't for you, we couldn't have ever explored our feelings like this. So Riko-chan," said You

"We love you so much too!" shouted out the newly formed girlfriends. 

Unable to stop herself, Riko rushed over to the two of them. As the night sky knowingly watched over their innocent laughters, the three best friends, now in love with each other made a promise to stay together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Mayu and this is my first ao3 fic. I'm a huge hoe for ChikaYou/ChikaYouRiko, and I totally headcanon that Riko is ChikaYou's biggest shipper. Anyways, before I knew it I turned the ending to a ChikaYouRiko ending because these three are just too cute! Did you notice the very subtle YouRiko in between? This fic is my first time properly writing one and has so many writing imperfections and mostly my heart writing, let's pray I get better and more creative in the future~


End file.
